1. Field of the Invention
The invention is drawn to the field of electrical wiring devices and more particularly to a device which can be added to an electrical switch or receptacle to permit the quick assembly of a wallplate over such switch or receptacle or other wiring devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time the mounting straps of known switches and receptacles have threaded apertures adjacent to their outwardly projecting apertured plaster ears on both ends of such strap. Once the wiring device is installed, the wallplate is attached to the wiring device itself. The shortness of the threaded fasteners used to mount the wallplates to the wiring devices makes them difficult to handle and easily lost. The use of plastic screws prevents the installation of these screws with magnetic screwdrivers.